mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto/Omega Ditto/Omega is one of the characters in the heroes cast, he has all of classic abilities one can have such as punching and firing blast, but he also is a Time Gear Guardian, one of the original 7 in fact, he can also absorb others powers, but he dislikes doing this, shown when he absorb Weged's power, on the other hand Ditto/Omega used to be a villain in MuTk invasion, but he then turned good, just like Seventy Five did. Ditto/Omega also makes an appearance in the series NP, where he appeared once as a minor villain, and as a main villain. His original form is also from the pokemon Ditto, although his later forms are based off of Asriel Dreemur, as for Final Omega that is designed by Ghostom Face, as well as his later Final Omega forms as well. Events in NP to MuTk Invasion Season 2 In Negative Protein Ditto was a minor antagonist in season 2, where he encountered Galaxion, who overheard him talk about a Time Gear, Galaxion asked Ditto what a Time Gear was, but Ditto refused resulting in the two engaging in battle, Galaxion was overwhelming Ditto, until he used his Ice Beam attack freezing Galaxion in place, although Galaxion made a clone of himself and did a mind attack on Ditto to turn him evil, thus Ditto became Dark Ditto, and worked for Galaxion even giving him the Time Gear which he used to resurrect Phantoeegee, but unfortuneately Ditto betrayed Galaxion attempting to kill him, but Phantoeegee stopped him, the heroes and Galaxion and Phantoeegee decided to team up against Ditto, this proved to be unsuccessful as Ditto absorbed their powers, and even made -75 give up completely, the fight was about to in with Ditto's win, but Soul Protein Man and Azure showed up and defeated him and killing him as well. Season 3 In Negative Protein season 3, Ditto was the main villain, but he didn't show up until episode 8, where he saw two Time Gears, which Photohon and Vileon had lost, he tried to absorb them, but only absorbed one as Chronos appeared and absorbed the other, Chronos then says that he knows Dittos plan to absorb the 7 Time Gears and attempts to stop him, but is unsuccessful, as Ditto absorbs the Time Gear from inside of him and tries to blast him, but is stopped by ???????? who blocked the blast with absolute ease, DItto is then shocked by this, as he has 3 Time Gears and his blast did nothing to him, ????????? then gets enraged when Ditto blasts him and freezes time around them, and ???????? blasts him, but Ditto escapes before he dies. Ditto then finds a fake Time Gear and absorbs it and his insides are exploding practically, ???????? tries to blast him and absorbs his power, but ????????? gets angry and goes full power, Ditto says that he can't be killed, but ???????? says that he's far stronger then him and that its only a matter of time, before he runs out of strength. ???????? then kills Ditto multiple times, to drain Ditto's strength, and Ditto has had enough and pretends to become good again, which catches ???????? offguard and he absorbs his full power, becoming Omega. He then punches ???????? killing him, or at least he thought he did. Ditto then addresses himself as Omega rather than Ditto at this point, he then warps to see WC Protein Man and fights him, and they have an equal battle, but Omega starts getting overwhelmed by Protein Man's hotdog and goes full power, but he gets overwhelmed again and gets angry to the point that he attracts all the remaining Time Gears to him and absorbs them to become Final Omega. And starts to get overwhelmed the heroes then teleport there and help him fight against Final Omega, but he starts to mock Galaxion about Phantoeegee causing Galaxion to turn into his universe form, and gets defeated, but he grabs Weegee and teleports away, he then makes Protieegee appear and tries to persuade him to help and join him, but he refuses and they fight, having an equal fight practically, but Protieegee gains the upperhand by using the Final Flash technique, but his energy is drained and Final Omega starts to overwhelm him, but he attacks him and they fly to the battlefield where the heroes were and the heroes all fight against Final Omega and his onslaught of forms, but Final Omega then overwhelms the heroes, because the heroes used the Universal Punch draining their energy, WC Protein Man then teleports them away, but Protieegee stays and fights against Final Darkness Omega, and is losing, but out of nowhere Azure, Chronos and Viridian pop out and fight against Final Darkness Omega, and have an equal fight, but they give their power to Protieegee before their time runs out and Protieegee erases Ditto's memories and his evil side, ending season 3. Season 4 Shortly after Ditto/Omega had their memories wiped by Protieegee. He was attacked by Ghostom and Cryption due to the events that transpired during season 2 and 3. However, ???????? defended Ditto/Omega saying there is no need to fight him since he had no memory of what happened previously. He later came, and watched the fight with Galaxion and the heroes, but after it ended Concordea arrived in which Ditto thinks looks familiar. She revealed that she restored the NP universe, so with no other reason to stay he left to return to his proper universe. During the week that transpired once he returned he had an argument with a mysterious person who was another Time Gear Guardian. Soon the Time Gear Guardian got frustrated, and began fighting Ditto but even being in his Final Omega form. He stood no match for the Time Gear Guardian, and was about to be defeated. ???????? then came, and punched the Time Gear Guardian away from Ditto. The Time Gear Guardian didn't expect ???????? to be there, but soon fled as he had other things to do. Ditto thanked ???????? for the save, but wondered who that person was and felt that ???????? was acting a bit odd recently. It's to be presumed he was a part of the fight against The Neutral-Sider, and trained with the NP heroes to get stronger. After the week had ended Ditto had a conversation with Cryption as he had seemed to resent Ditto more then the other heroes, and Ditto was curious to know why he does. Cryption then reveals to Ditto before he lost his memories he had made Cryption kill his master, and cause a lot of damage to his friends. Ditto then apologized for all the harm he had done to him. It was then Cryption realized that Ditto may've changed after all. Just then Ditto teleported him and Cryption to (WC) Protein Man's room little did he would've been attacked by the Time Gear Guardian (now his name revealed to have been New) if he didn't teleport away. Later in Protein Man's room Ditto decided to talk with (WC) Protein Man, and his friends about something. Soon Ditto along with the other heroes teleported to support Ghostom in his fight with The Neutral-Sider. However, Ditto stood out of the way and spectated the fight to let the weaker heroes fight The Neutral-Sider. However, The Neutral-Sider proved too much for the weaker heroes so Ditto along with ???????? and Cryption decided to step in to fight The Neutral-Sider instead. So the battle began, and the stronger heroes seemed to be fairing better against The Neutral-Sider. During the course of the fight Ghostace was becoming to weak to fight, so instead he gave his power to Ditto, in which Ditto regained his Dark Final Omega form. He then fought with The Neutral-Sider by himself for a brief period of time until the other heroes stepped in. As the fight progressed Ditto shot a special attack at The Neutral-Sider called "Time Beam" it not only did critical damage to The Neutral-Sider, but halted his Deathly Enrage as well, but this only served to make The Neutral-Sider even more angry. As he powered up into a stronger version of his Deathly Enrage (his Deathly Enrage is still halted). From then the fight still remained the same as it was mostly a stalemate until Ditto used the power of Chronos and Azure, and gaining another form. The fight was starting to end as The Neutral-Sider caused enough damage to Ditto for him to revert back to his normal Final Omega form. Just then ???????? said he'll fight The Neutral-Sider alone as he shows off another form he never used before. So Ditto and the other heroes left to go to Cyro and Aurora. Where Cyro thought Ditto still had his memories, and attacked him, but the heroes explained Ditto is good now. ???????? returned, and asked Ditto if he could have the Time Gears in which Ditto gave it to him. However, Cyro revealed he's still evil, but before the heroes fought him Ditto had a mental conversation with Ghostom and Cryption. (WC) Weegee then told Ditto that even without the Time Gears he should still be able to transform, so Ditto went ahead, and combined his forms before he absorbed the Time Gears. So Ditto and Cryption alone began to fight Cyro while the weaker heroes fought Aurora. It seemed mostly equal between him and Crytion against Cyro. It remained mostly the same until Cyro formed a dome around him and Wegrotein. So with no other choice Ditto had to fight Aurora, and he was doing very well against him. The fight ended with Cyro and Aurora teleporting away, soon Ditto and the other heroes where he was spotted by Galaxion in which he became enraged over the events of season 2 and 3. However, The Neutral-Sider took control of Galaxion and started attacking everyone including Ditto. MuTk/LuTk Invasion Ditto/Omega is a villain in MuTk invasion, he even teams up with Seventy Five himself, and fights against the heroes, but he and Seventy Five decide to become good, Seventy Five becomes Star-E again, while Omega becomes a ally to the heroes, Ditto/Omega is one of the most powerful villains, due to his absorbing ability, but there is another character who has this as well, his name is Viation, along with the Insider and Outsider who also appeared in the series. All of Ditto's forms Dark Ditto.png Final Ditto Darkened.png Final Ditto Lightened.png Ditto.png Final ditto darkened (full power) (weged asorbed).png Cyro (ditto).png Omega Powered Up.png Final Omega.png Omega.png Nova Ditto.png Ultra Rage Final Ditto.png Final ditto darkened (full power) (weged asorbed) ) (ultra rage).png Dark Final Ditto Updated.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes